Tout en nuances
by Mimey33
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui fait un bon détective, si ce n'est l'art de savoir observer. Une petite leçon d'observation par Sherlock et Watson apprend à voir les choses autrement... Slash soft.
1. Chapter 1

Une petite fic de trois chapitres plutôt basée sur le film.**  
**

Slash soft, on aime ou on n'aime pas :)

**1.**

- La question est : voulez-vous vraiment de ce mariage ?

- Évidemment que je...

-... ou croyez-vous le vouloir ? Ou bien encore, vous fait-on croire que vous le voulez ?

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Holmes...

- De la nuance, Watson, de la nuance...

Sherlock Holmes était enfoncé dans un fauteuil de cuir usé, les pieds sur la table basse et les yeux rivés sur le feu de cheminée qui peinait à survivre dans les dernières braises de la soirée. Il fumait machinalement la pipe tout en s'étirant avec assez peu d'élégance et assez peu d'égard pour son colocataire qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée.

- La seule nuance que je perçoive est l'ironie dans votre voix, poursuivit le médecin d'un air las.

Le détective ne releva pas et se servit un whisky avec nonchalance pendant que son ami restait debout passablement contrarié par cette énième discussion au sujet de Mary.

- Tout cela importe peu, en réalité puisque je vais me marier.

- Cela importe mon cher, répondit Holmes d'une voix curieusement plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée, car vous ne serez heureux que dans le premier des cas.

- Je...

John Watson s'interrompit brusquement. La phrase était pourtant aisée à prononcer, il suffisait de conclure par "c'est ce que je veux et personne ne m'a influencé, ni les conventions, ni les opinions" mais curieusement, il se trouvait incapable d'articuler cette simple phrase.

- Vous êtes un bien piètre apprenti, Watson, après toutes ces années à mes côtés, vous ne parvenez toujours pas aux déductions les plus élémentaires, souffla l'autre les yeux perdus dans le liquide ambré de son verre qu'il faisait légèrement tourner entre ses doigts.

- Ce doit être pour m'efforcer de mieux jouer les faire-valoir pour votre génial cerveau ! lança le blond, un peu excédé par cette sympathique marque d'affection.

- C'est ce que vous pensez ? Que vous êtes un faire-valoir ?

Watson s'approcha de lui et s'effondra dans le fauteuil voisin en soupirant.

- Ou bien est-ce que c'est ce que je veux croire ou ce que vous voulez que je crois ?

Holmes se mit à rire d'un rire franc et au son de sa voix, John Watson se détendit sans s'en rendre compte. Il se servit à son tour un whisky en sentant sur lui le regard perçant du détective, il releva son visage pour croiser les yeux de braise qui lui faisaient presque face et il tressaillit imperceptiblement, incapable de maintenir ce contact brûlant.

- Vous n'êtes pas un faire-valoir, John, entendit-il murmurer tout bas.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Le silence avait investi la pièce depuis quelques minutes et les deux hommes restaient près du feu, plongés dans leurs pensées et leur whisky. Il y avait une gêne palpable sans que John Watson ne sache très bien d'où elle provenait. De ce projet de mariage ? De cette énième dispute? Ou de cette dernière phrase qu'Holmes avait murmurée sur un ton si sérieux que mille non-dits semblaient s'y terrer ? Peut-être après tout qu'il ne _voulait pas vraiment_ savoir...

- Alors éclairez le piètre apprenti que je suis, apprenez-moi à voir les nuances... finit-il par avancer pour rompre ce silence qui ne le mettait pas très à l'aise.

Un léger sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres de Holmes, il porta son verre à sa bouche et vida d'un trait son contenu, le reposant sur la table avec un petit tintement de cristal.

- C'est entendu. Debout, Watson.

L'autre fut surpris mais tacha de garder contenance, s'il avait appris quelque chose de Sherlock Holmes toutes ces années, c'est qu'il était imprévisible et obstiné et que mieux valait s'exécuter plutôt que tenter de lui faire entendre raison.

- Bien, fermez les yeux.  
- Que je...  
- Fermez-les yeux, vous dis-je, répéta l'autre d'un ton un peu excédé mais dans lequel pointait une note d'amusement.

Watson soupira et ferma les yeux. Cette simple coupure avec la vision fit instantanément monter sa tension d'un cran. La peur de ne plus rien maîtriser. Maîtriser quoi ? Maîtriser qui ?  
_Du calme, John, du calme..._

- Voyez-vous Watson, votre esprit se contente d'interpréter ce qu'il voit sans chercher à capter les autres signaux. Les nuances... Nous avons pourtant plusieurs sens qui nous permettent de nuancer ce que nos yeux voient.

Dans le noir, la voix de Holmes semblait différente à John, plus mystérieuse, plus fascinante. _Plus dangereuse ?_

- Commençons par l'ouïe. Qu'entendez-vous ?

Le médecin inspira un coup et se décida à entrer dans le jeu afin de calmer un peu son pouls bien plus rapide que ne l'exigeait la situation.

- J'entends... le feu qui crépite, le bruit de la rue, un fiacre qui vient de passer...  
- C'est un début, nous y reviendrons, répondit le détective d'une voix docte, voyons que dit votre odorat.  
- Mmmh, Mme Hudson prépare un ragoût en sauce avec des pommes de terre - il rit - mais je sens aussi l'odeur du feu et la poussière qui s'entasse ici depuis trop longtemps.

Un court silence s'en suivit, suffisant pour refaire retomber la gaieté et la confiance de Watson, suffisant pour que sa nervosité réapparaisse. Holmes s'avança plus près de lui, il ne pouvait le voir mais il savait, il sentait que l'autre était à présent très proche. _Trop proche?_

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

- Concentrez-vous davantage, John, que sentez-vous d'autre?

Watson déglutit, tenté d'abandonner là ce curieux test qui n'avait aucun sens mais un relent de fierté lui fit maintenir sa position, il obtempéra, se concentra et puis soudainement, il sentit déferler en lui mille odeurs qu'il n'avait pas perçues une minute plus tôt, il capta bien d'autres senteurs que le ragoût, la poussière et la cendre... D'une voix mal assurée, il murmura :

- Je sens... une légère odeur de whisky et de tabac qui flotte dans l'air, surtout quand vous parlez, je sens... votre after-shave sur votre peau, je sens aussi un mélange d'épices et de musc comme à chaque fois que vous vous tenez près de moi...

- C'est mieux, beaucoup mieux, souffla l'autre presque contre lui.

Watson trembla légèrement et voulut ouvrir les yeux par réflexe mais la main de Holmes se posa sur ses paupières fermement.

- On ne triche pas, John.

A nouveau, il céda, hésitant, incertain. _Mais Captivé ?_ Il ne pouvait nier qu'une sorte de chaleur avait envahi son corps et qu'il se sentait plutôt bien et plutôt intrigué par ces découvertes qui lui rappelait des sensations lointaines oubliées. _Avait-il pu à ce point oublier de ressentir ?_

- Revenons à l'ouïe, percevez-vous autre chose à présent ? demanda la voix de Holmes toujours si proche.

Nouvelle hésitation. Il acquiesça en silence puis commença dans un chuchotement :

- J'entends le bruissement feutré de votre pardessus près de moi, votre souffle...court, les battements de mon coeur... rapides...

- Ouvrez les yeux ! commanda le détective sans préavis.

John ouvrit les yeux pour se noyer immédiatement dans l'orage des prunelles de Holmes juste devant lui, assailli par tous les feux qui y brillaient.

- Que voyez-vous, John ?

- Vos pupilles dilatées par...

- Par... ?

-... le désir ? interrogea le blond malgré lui, sans réaliser qu'il pensait tout haut.

Holmes s'était tu à présent et Watson pouvait lire dans ses yeux et dans son attitude tout ce qu'il n'avait pas su y voir avant : désir, respect, tristesse, crainte, confusion, gêne... _Amour ? _En d'autres temps, Watson aurait pris ses jambes à son cou mais en cet instant tout était différent. Il savait. il comprenait. Ses propres battements de cœur qui s'emballaient, son propre pouls qui s 'accélérait, cette obsession à vouloir l'aval de Holmes, Sherlock, pour ce stupide mariage, toutes ses propres réactions, à lui, avaient à présent un sens. Lui, John Watson, humble médecin de bonne famille, était éperdument épris de cet homme-là en face de lui... Tout prenait sens.

Sous la carapace d'assurance de Sherlock Holmes, John percevait aussi un certain malaise, une attente. _Un espoir ?_

Il se racla la gorge et tâcha de prendre un ton détaché à la Holmes.

- Intéressante leçon, Holmes. Après l'ouïe, l'odorat et la vue, pensez-vous que le toucher apporterait une nouvelle _nuance_ pertinente ?

Le brun sourit avec un éclat sincère et radieux.

- Assurément, John, assurément.

Et le baiser ardent et exigeant qui suivit cette phrase n'était que la première des "nuances" qu'ils allaient expérimenter.

FIN :)


End file.
